


I'm Simon, The Android Sent By Eden

by ilovemiax



Series: I Think There's a Flaw in my Code [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hints to Simon's backstory, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Markus doesn't know how to emotion.exe, Pre-Relationship, Protective!Markus, Simon is a gay disaster, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Markus was the athletic one and could knock out as many guards as they needed to. Or sneak their way through the facility. Simon was the one who followed behind, stayed out of the spotlight, and did his best to help. He was supposed to cause a distraction. Not end up on his knees between the legs of some pervert with a dick in mouth.*Can be read as a standalone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but RIP now it's not. Also, this definitely started off as a protective!Markus idea which turned into this emotional mess.
> 
> You don't actually need to read the other fics in this series to know what's happening here. One thing you do need to know: Simon's previous owner is names Francis and he abused Simon. That's all. You may now proceed to the fic warning.
> 
> Fic Warnings: Extremely dubious consent (which turns into rape), Suicidal thoughts/ideation

A routine mission. That’s all it was supposed to be. A routine supply mission to the CyberLife facility to restock before they made their next move. That’s it. That’s all. But it wasn’t that simple. It was supposed to be Simon and Markus- a quick grab and go. Fill their backpacks full of thirium and grab as many spare parts as they could.

Markus was the athletic one and could knock out as many guards as they needed to. Or sneak their way through the facility. Simon was the one who followed behind, stayed out of the spotlight, and did his best to help. He wasn’t supposed to end up on his knees between the legs of some pervert with a dick in mouth. 

But sucking a stranger’s dick was something he could handle. Anything was better than the agony he suffered on Stratford. Not knowing weather he was going to live or die wasn’t even the worst of it. The worst of it was the fear that he was going to fail Markus. That he was never going to see his beautiful face again. Of course, Markus didn’t know that and it was something that Simon was sure he was going to take to the grave.

 

\----

 

“Why does Simon have to go?” North was clearly unhappy with the situation. After Simon’s return from Stratford, Markus had become a little overprotective of the PL600. Not so much that everyone noticed, but it was enough that Josh and North noticed. It started as small glances towards the PL600 with eyes that were filled with worry. Then it was the way that Markus made sure Simon had whatever he needed; asking sure his thirium was at optimal levels, or just making sure he had something warm to wear. After that, it was in the little things like making sure he stood slightly closer to the blonde or positioning his body so he blocked Simon from harm. However, Simon, being the oblivious disaster that he was remained ignorant and uneasy about everything. 

“Because I need Simon on this mission,” Markus answered firmly, “he volunteered to go and you’re needed here at Jericho.”

In truth, Simon volunteered to go on the mission because he knew was expendable. After Stratford, that much was clear. Markus, Josh, and North did just fine without him. They didn’t need Simon at all. In fact his presence, or rather the lack of his presence, didn’t make a single dent in Jericho. In the back of Simon’s mind, he wondered if his life actually mattered and if he was better off dead. If he had died at Stratford, nothing would’ve changed. Simon would just be another forgotten casualty. He was an older model and obsolete anyway. Markus would still be leading the revolution with North at his side. 

Simon was jealous of her. She was strong, confident, intelligent, albeit a little aggressive, but overall she was incredible. And she was exactly the type that Markus needed by his side. Not someone like him. Someone who couldn’t really pick a side. He wasn’t angry at the humans nor was he confident that humans and androids could live in harmony like Josh and Markus. Simon just was. He was simple and content to hide in the darkness until his inevitable death.

North gave Simon a side eye and simple nod. “Alright,” she gave in, “be safe, Markus.”

There was no ‘be safe, Simon’. After all, why would she? North was the one who argued to shoot him on the roof. In hindsight, that might’ve been the better option. She would make a good leader one day. Simon wondered how he became Jericho’s leader before Markus arrived. By age, for sure. He was the only one left from the first few who established Jericho.

Simon felt Markus tap him on the shoulder. “Are you ready to go?” The PL600 nodded his agreement. This would be simple- or at least it should be. And if anything were to happen, Simon was ready to lay down his life. He would gladly die for Markus. Maybe at least some good would come out of his sad, pathetic existence.

 

\----

 

Markus and Simon crept along the tops of shipping containers making sure to keep out of the police drones and spotlights. Markus watched Simon out of the corner of his eye wondering what was going on in the PL600’s head. Ever since Stratford, he seemed different. Not the traumatized kind of different. This was something else. Something that Markus had never seen before. It was like… it was like Simon was becoming distant. The blonde wasn’t actively speaking his opinions or anything really. Simon was no longer the peacekeeper between Josh and North. He was just letting them argue and it bothered Markus to no end.  He wanted to reach out and tell Simon that he cared. That he mattered to Markus.

It was a new feeling and one that made his heart ache. Every time he was near Simon he felt it. That twinge of  _ something.  _ Markus wished he knew what it was.

“Shit,” Simon whispered and grabbed Markus pulling him back and away from a police drone.

Markus looked and immediately saw what Simon was looking at. Guards. Damnit. Their last stunt must’ve been noticed so CyberLife increased their security.

Immediately, Markus began to pre-construct a path to-

“I can distract them,” Simon interrupted. He knew exactly who these two were. Joseph Herman and Terrence Cane. These were men that Francis had worked with- before CybeLife fired him for stealing biocomponents. Simon shivered remembering phone conversations between Francis and these fuckers. And the topic of conversation was usually how obedient androids were especially while they were being fucked. These men made Simon sick to his artificial stomach.

He forced down the shot of anxiety. He hated thinking about his past and honestly had hoped to avoid it for the rest of his life. But now, it might just come in handy. He knew exactly how to deal with these men. If he was right about his hunch that is.

Simon handed his backpack to Markus and stripped off his clothing leaving himself in just his underwear. Ignoring Markus’ shocked projection of, “ _ WHAT THE FUCK?” _ He didn’t even spare a glance to Markus as he leapt from the container and approached the guards.

_ “Simon, what the hell are you doing!?”  _ Markus panicked projecting into the other android’s mind.

_ “Just grab the supplies and let me handle this. Hurry!”  _

Markus’ eyes widened in horror to watch Simon flirting effortlessly with the guards in front of him. He knew North was a former Traci, but Simon? He knew nothing about Simon’s background but knew enough to know that PL600’s weren’t sold in Eden Clubs.

“Hey,” Simon’s voice was like silk as he ignored the guns pointed at him, “My name is Simon. I’m the android sent by the Eden Club. Courtesy of Francis Berner.”

_ “Francis Berner?”  _ Markus wanted to ask but couldn’t bring himself to.

Cane and Herman laughed and lowered their weapons. Simon smiled and pretended like he was a programmed Traci. “I’m all yours for the next hour. You can do whatever you want to me.” He reached out and ran a hand along the Cane’s biceps. 

“You’re so strong,” Simon cooed, hating the sound of his own voice, “I’d like you to put your hands all over me.” Herman and Cane were absolutely smitten with Simon. The power of boners was strong indeed. 

Herman reached out and grabbed a handful of Simon’s ass and squeezed hard. Simon bit back the urge to punch him. Instead, he giggled and leaned into the touch. Cane reached out and stuck a hand straight down the front of Simon’s pants. The blonde android gasped and threw his head back as if he were in ecstasy. 

Something in Markus boiled and he felt sick. This was wrong. So very, very wrong. He watched as Simon dropped to his knees and looked up lustfully at the guard as he undid the belt buckle and pulled out the Cane’s hard erection. “You’re so big,” he whined and gave it a tentative stroke.

“Oh fuck,” Cane gasped and threw his head back as Simon opened his mouth and took the whole thing in his mouth. “Yeah, keep sucking.” Herman reached into the front of his own pants and began to jack off.

_ “What are you doing?” _ Simon snapped at Markus,  _ “get what we need and go!”  _ It was terrifying to hear Simon getting annoyed while sucking a stranger’s cock at the same time.

_ “R-right, yeah. The supplies.”  _ Markus hope that his unease was transmitted through their connection. He didn’t think it did because he watched Simon start sucking with even more vigor than before. The sick sinking feeling got worse and he felt the urge to jump down and punch the guards for even laying eyes on Simon.

Markus felt a stab of annoyance from Simon and he quickly turned the other way. The mission. Their people were counting on them to bring back supplies. The RK200 took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm.

Simon was grateful when he saw Markus move towards the trucks. As much as he hated the fact that Markus was watching him act like a whore, he knew at least he was being useful. That he could do.

Simon batted his eyes at the man above him and latched his hands to the guard’s thighs and prayed to rA9 that the guard wouldn’t notice the tremble. He pulled away for a moment and reached over to Herman’s cock stroking it. Simon opened his mouth and took the hard cock back in his mouth like he’d done to Francis so many times before. He hoped the sooner he made them come, the sooner he could leave.

_ “Pretty little whore can keep his mouth away from some good cock,”  _ Francis’ voice teased Simon and he felt his core growing cold.  _ “I bet you’ve been craving for this kind of attention since you left me.” _

The PL600 made a choking noise as Cane’s dick hit the back of his throat.  _ “Keep it together. You can do this.”  _ Simon encouraged himself.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Cane growled. He smacked Simon’s face and pulled his mouth away from his cock. Simon whined at the loss and turned his face towards Herman’s dick.

Cane and Herman laughed. “Look at this fucking slut. You just need a dick in you, don’t you?”

Simon nodded pathetically. “Please let me suck your big fat cock. I need it in me.” The words made the android sick and his stress levels rose significantly. This was almost as bad as being back with Francis.

Herman grabbed Simon forcing his ass up. “I’ll give you a cock, sweetheart.” He tore off Simon’s underwear leaving him exposed. Lubricant dripped out between his legs. “Look at that, the slut is already wet.” Simon stopped a cry just as Herman shoved his dick in without warning.

“Fuck, I want his mouth.” Cane stepped forward and grabbed Simon’s face forcing his mouth open and sliding his cock inside. That time Simon couldn’t stop the tears. He’d never felt more grateful that he was unable to speak out of fear that the pair might catch on to his ruse.

_ “I hope Markus was able to get what we need,”  _ Simon prayed. The dark thoughts came in a flash after that. What would Markus think of Simon now? He knew what Simon was capable of now. He was just a whore ready to be used and abused. And even worse, Simon had placed himself in that situation. Maybe he really did want it.

Simon let the tears fall as he felt the harsh pounding of both men tearing him apart. He sound of his own bodily fluids squelching and the sound of human flesh slapping him was so overpowering that it was all Simon could hear. The sensation of being fucking in the face and the ass was something he had never thought he would feel. And now that he was feeling it, Simon knew what the third worst thing in the world was. Then suddenly, there was the feeling of being filled followed by emptiness. Cane spilled his seed deep in Simon’s throat while Herman filled his ass.

“That was the best fuck I’ve had in ages,” Herman sighed contentedly.

“I want a go at his ass,” Cane slid out of Simon’s mouth and grabbed the android roughly.

Simon couldn’t take it anymore and he pushed Cane away. “Sorry, sugar. Your time is up.” He smiled and picked up his underwear ignoring the horrific feeling of cum leaking out of him. The PL600 noted with annoyance the tear in his underwear. It was no longer wearable and Markus had his clothes meaning- he was going to have to go back naked showing off all his shame.

But he had to. What other choice did he have?

Simon wasn’t prepared for the sudden harsh grip on his arm and the punch to his face that followed. “Fucking slut! You think you can just walk away from us?” Another punch ot his face came and Simon raised his arms to defend himself-

What was the point? Simon lowered his arms and let Cane continue punching him. What did it matter if he died here? Markus was probably long gone by now and already at Jericho. This was like Stratford all over again. Except this time, Simon would be sure of the outcome. Let Cane and Herman fuck and kill him. Either way, he was a goner. At least he died for a cause. Right?

Simon fell pliant and let Cane force his legs open and shove in with one move. Unfortunately, giving up on life didn’t mean he couldn’t feel pain. Simon sobbed openly with the rough thrusts and dug his fingers into the cold ground. He just wanted it all to end already.

 

Markus returned to the top of the container hoping to see Simon waiting for him. Instead what he saw made his body grow cold and his heart want to leap from his chest. Simon was lying on his back with thirium bubbling from his nose. One guard was jerking off while the other was forcefully fucking Simon. But the most concerning and most terrifying part was Simon’s stress levels pushing 98%.

Without a single hesitation, Markus snapped. He ditched their backpacks and bolted full speed towards them. “Get off of him!”

Simon gasped as he felt Cane being ripped from his body. There was a blur of action that Simon could see through his tears. Herman and Cane fell unconscious beside him-  _ what was happening?  _ Then, there were the hands-

“Stop,” Simon begged unsure of who was touching him, “please stop! It hurts! Don’t touch me! Please don’t hurt me anymore.” The last part came out as a whisper.

Markus’ heart broke. He shed his jacket and wrapped it around Simon’s naked body. (On second thought, he probably should’ve brought the backpacks.) “Simon,” he whispered softly, “It’s me. It’s Markus. You’re safe with me. They’re not going to hurt you again. I promise.” He didn’t let go of Simon until the blonde stopped crying and his stress levels decreased.

“Markus?” Simon whispered.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Markus hugged Simon pressing the other android close to him. “You’re safe now. I promise.”

Simon pushed Markus away but tugged the jacket closer. “Why did you do that?”

“ _ What?”  _ That was not the reaction that Markus was expecting.

Simon began to storm back towards the container where Markus had left their backpacks. He was mortified that Markus had to rescue him,  _ again.  _ But more than that Simon was angry. He was angry because once again he was entirely useless and had to be saved. Why couldn’t Markus just leave? Leave him there to die and be useful.

On the other hand, poor Markus was so confused. One second Simon had been crying and begging not to be hurt and the next second he was pissed at Markus for stepping in. Was there something that he was missing?

“Simon, wait!” Markus rushed after the PL600. “I don’t understand, why are you angry at me?” There was no real answer because Simon bit back, “ _ You’re too loud. Someone will hear us.”  _ Fuck. Simon was right but Markus was in no way shape or form ready to drop the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus took a step forward and Simon took a step back. “I just don’t understand why. We could’ve gone around them; found some other way.”  
> “I did the calculations,” Simon lied flatly. He was proud that his voice didn’t waver. “That was the best possible distraction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are going to hate me for this. :)

Simon jogged ahead of Markus disappearing quickly into one of Jericho’s corridors. Unfortunately for him, he was no match for the prototype. “Please talk to me, Simon. What happened back there?” Dammit. Why did Markus have to be so kind? Why did he have to care?

“Nothing happened,” Simon answered flatly.

“That wasn’t nothing.”

Simon snapped and spun around to face Markus. He was glad his LED was gone otherwise it would be blaring red. “Stop pretending to care about me!” Simon regretted the words that flew out of his mouth. Almost.

Markus froze. “You think… you think that I don’t care about you?”

“Why would you?” All of Simon’s pent up frustration was bubbling to the surface.

Markus’ eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Simon, I’ve always cared about what happened to you. You’re-” Markus stopped. He’s  _ what?  _ A colleague? Acquaintance? Friend? None of those sounded right but what else was there?

“I’m what, Markus? What am I to you?” Simon asked bitterly. He berated himself for speaking so harshly to the Markus.

“I care about you.” Was the only simple answer. Markus was struggling with his words. Simon turned to leave and cool off. “Simon wait.”

“No.” The PL600 kept walking. He needed to clear his head and then apologize to Markus later. Right now, he was too hot headed.

“Please! I need you to hear me out.” Markus’ voice sounded so desperate that Simon did stop. He didn’t like the fact that it was his fault that Markus’ voice sounded like that. He just wanted to help and now he was doing more harm than good.

Markus took a deep breath. “Back at the warehouse… I… it hurt to watch you doing  _ that _ . Like you were nothing. Like you meant nothing. Like you were-”

“Just a hole to fuck?” Simon turned in time to see Markus wincing with his words.

Markus took a step forward and Simon took a step back. “I just don’t understand why. We could’ve gone around them; found some other way.”

“I did the calculations,” Simon lied flatly. He was proud that his voice didn’t waver. “That was the best possible distraction.”

Markus knew Simon was lying but the words that left his mouth were, “You’re not a Traci.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be used like one.” The words cut into Markus and he couldn’t stop the pang of hurt that stabbed at him. The RK200 wanted to cry. It was wrong. He felt wrong. Didn’t Simon know what happened was wrong?

“Simon-”

“Spare me your words,” Simon’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You should’ve just left me there.”

“Absolutely, not!”

“You got what we came for, didn’t you? Our people have medical supplies now. Leaving me wouldn’t have made any difference.”

“Yes it would have! Simon, I need you by my side!”   
“No, you don’t. You have North and Josh. I don’t matter.”

“Yes, you do. I need-”

“You need to not feel guilty when I die.”

“ _ When?” _

Simon shrugged. “It’s only a matter of time, isn’t it? Stratford? Tonight? I already know my life doesn’t matter. At the very least you could’ve let me die for the cause. Now I’m stuck here until the next opportunity arrives.”

Markus hated this. He hated listening to Simon degrade himself. His heart was breaking and fear was creeping into him. “Why do you want to die?”

Another shrug. “I already told you.” Simon watched miserably as Markus approached him.

Markus wrapped his arms around Simon holding him tightly. “I don’t want you to die,” He whispered. “I don’t want to lose you. I care about you.”

Simon struggled to keep a grip on his emotions. Markus was lying. He had to be. There was no way he actually cared for Simon. That was impossible. Not after what he did.

Markus’ grip tightened around the blonde android afraid that he was going to disappear if he let go. “That’s not true, I do care.” 

Simon froze suddenly realizing that he’d voiced his insecurities out loud. “Markus, I-” His voice cracked. “I’m not worth it.”

“Yes, you are.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done. I’m nothing. I’m worthless. I’m just a whore. Just forget about me and let me die for something good.” 

Something tugged at Markus. He needed to convince Simon that he wan’t nothing, worthless, or just a whore. He was someone. He mattered. Following his gut feeling, Markus pressed his forehead against Simon’s. “You matter to me. I don’t want to lose you because-”  _ Because why?  _ “-because I’m in love with you.”

The tears spilled out and Simon was unable to stop them. “I don’t understand,” he babbled through tears, “I’m not-” He was cut of by Markus pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Simon stopped talking and tasted his saline tears on Markus’ lips. The beautiful android he’d pined over since he first glimpsed him in the grocery store was kissing him. Kissing him with soft lips and holding him with gentle hands. It was all too much for Simon to handle and he pushed the android leader back.

“Markus, I’m sorry.” Simon took a step back even though all of his was screaming at him not to. What was he doing? The man of his dreams literally just told him he loved him and now Simon was going to walk away. “You deserve someone better than me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP it's short and it ends on an angsty note.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon was ridden with a sharp stabbing sensation in his chest. Simon knew what that feeling was. He was all too familiar with it. Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Simon being depreciating, suicidal thoughts

Simon resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall repeatedly until his face was a bloody mess. But he didn’t because he knew that Markus was preparing to make some kind of statement to show the humans they were alive. _Alive. What a joke._ Simon was barely living as it was. He was just waiting to die at that point. Just in case things became violent, Simon was willing to lay down his life for Markus. If he died now because he couldn’t keep his stupid emotions in check, that would just be inconvenient.

The PL600 sank to the floor of the empty compartment he called his room. It was on the bottom of the ship and the furthest room to the main space. As Jericho’s unofficial leader, before Markus showed up of course, androids would come to him for comfort or advice. He used to have the room that was the closest to the main space, but like his model type, he became obsolete within a few moments. Not that he minded. Simon knew he was a terrible leader. He wished he was more like Josh or North. Passionate about something. The only thing Simon was passionate about was dying- for Markus specifically.

Simon reached up and brushed a hand over his lips feeling the ghost of the kiss. Gentle and sweet and… and so distinctly Markus. His kiss was exactly the way Simon imagined it to be. Their lips had fit together so perfectly and Simon’s heart ached with need. He wanted to feel Markus’ lips on his own again and just hold him. Hold him until the pain stopped, until freedom was won and everything was alright. But Simon didn’t have much faith in anything. He didn’t really believe anything would be alright. For the others, surely. But not for him. Never for him.

The thing that got to Simon was what Markus had said. _“I don’t want to lose you because I’m in love with you.”_ As much as Simon wanted to believe those words he couldn’t. Markus was only saying it out of pity- because he didn’t know what else to say. Markus had North. Wonderful, brave, and strong, North. She was perfect for him. Simon would have to literally be blind not to see the way they looked at each other. Besides, it was foolish of Simon to think that he could in any conceivable way be with Markus.

 _“There’s the self deprecating android I know,”_ Not Simon appeared sitting across the room and smirking at Real Simon. Simon glared at the ghost. He hated this. Every time he felt like absolute shit, _he_ had to fucking show up and make it worse. Simon knew that NS was a manifestation of who he would’ve become if he acted the way Francis had made him feel. A whore with no sense of self worth.

“ _Well,”_ Simon supposed, “ _I’m really wasn't that far off. The only difference is the attitude.”_ NS was rude and horny 90% of the time.

But Simon wasn’t in the mood to entertain NS. “Go away,” he snapped at his inner self.

“That’s impossible.” NS got on his hands and knees seductively crawling towards Simon. “I’m part of you so I’ll never really be gone.” NS reached Simon and raised and hand to brush it over Simon’s lips. “You should imagine me to look like Markus. That way you can kiss him again.” NS shrugged, “or not. Because either way you’ll be kissing me.”

Simon shoved NS off and scooted to the corner of the room. It didn’t really matter because NS rolled his eyes and moved towards Simon again. The PL600 knew why NS was really there. It was his own self-deprecating and suicidal tendencies combined with his wanton lust for Markus. NS was just there to irritate Simon and more than likely jack him off while making him think of a certain heterochromatic android.

“You’ve got some really dirty thoughts up in here,” NS said and tapped the side of his own LED. He grinned and crawled his way back up to Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes in annoyance as NS leaned forward and licked up the side of Simon’s face. “Fuck off,” Simon growled.

NS didn’t pay attention. But then again, he never did. NS simply slid his hand down the front of Simon’s pants. “Just pretend it’s Markus. You already do, so there’s no difference in-” Suddenly, NS paused and looked at Simon withdrawing his hand from his pants. Really looked at him as if they weren’t the same person. “Are you really going to die for him?”

Simon blinked in surprise. This was the first time that NS took any kind of initiative to talk to him without some kind of sexual content or to tease him about his own suicidal behaviors. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“I- yes.”

NS settled next to Simon. “You’re okay with that?”

“Why are you asking me? We’re the same person. You’re not even real. You’re in my head. You should know the answer.” Simon looked at NS who’s LED was blinking red. That was new. He’d never seen NS with anything outside of blue.

“Can I confess something?” Simon shook his head not wanting to know what NS was going to say. NS didn’t pay attention and confessed anyway. “I’m scared. I don’t want to die.”

For a second their eyes met and Simon was ridden with a sharp stabbing sensation in his chest. Simon knew what that feeling was. He was all too familiar with it. _Fear_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one was super fucking short. Life is getting in the way so I'm not able to write as much as I want to. But I do have a bunch of stories that are waiting to be uploaded so I don't intend to stop anytime soon. (That and I need to stagger my updates, lol)
> 
> I promise after this week, I'll be uploading regularly again. RIP my soul.
> 
> Also, what'd y'all think of NS?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fucked them because fucking men is what I’m good at. I know how to open my mouth and suck dick like my life depends on and I know how cry their names until they’re filling my asshole with semen. Is that what you want to hear Markus? Because that’s exactly why I did what I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a long break I took from updating RIP. I promise my updates will be more frequent from now on. Plus, I've got a couple new fics in the works. A one-shot and a multi-chaptered fic will all the angst and just about every triggering topic imaginable(ish). It's basically a really fucked up version of the kinktober prompts.
> 
> Here's this chapter! I hope you enjoy the frustration! <3

Markus was confused about the way Simon was acting. If only Carl were here then he could help Markus to figure out what was going on in his head. His head was reeling. He’d just told Simon he loved him and the other android just left. Sort of. 

Simon did explain that he thought he wasn’t good enough but that was just a ridiculous thought. Simon was perfect. He was so sweet and loyal and overall really attractive. It wasn’t just PL600s, rA9 knows there were a lot of them in Jericho, it was just Simon. There was just something about that one particular PL600 that was unique.

While most of the other PL600s were kind and gentle and all too willing to take care of others, Simon was different. And he proved that time and time again. When he listened to Markus about their first mission to steal thirium and biocomponents, then their mission at Stratford. He remembered the ringing sound of Simon getting shot and seeing him fall to the ground covered in blood. Markus hadn’t hesitated once. He ran for Simon and scooped him up not willing to leave him behind-

-but he did. North had told Markus to shoot Simon but he couldn’t bring himself to. Why? Markus knew why. Because he had looked into Simon’s eyes and didn’t see someone who was afraid to die. He saw someone who had already accepted that he was going to die. Weather by Markus’ hand or someone else's, Simon had just given up and accepted death. It was like he was…  _ relieved.  _ And that scared Markus. At first, he had thought it was because Simon had committed himself so deeply into their cause that death didn’t matter but, Markus knew now that that wasn’t it. Simon was relieved because he didn’t care about his life. 

_ “You deserve someone better than me.”  _ Markus was going to prove him wrong. Simon was perfect in every sense of the word. He just needed to see it for himself.

 

“Where are you going?” Markus turned to see Josh turning the corner and heading towards him. He seemed pleased about something.

“I’m going to find Simon,” Markus answered. “You look… pleased.”

Josh grinned, “The biocomponents and blood you brought back was just enough to fix everyone who needed it.”

Markus nodded his approval, “Good. I’m glad.”

“Did…” Josh hesitated and then asked tentatively, “did something happen between you and Simon?”

Markus stiffened, “Why?”

Josh frowned and then looked back toward the main room. “Simon seemed off since you guys got back. More so than usual. Did you have an argument?”

“Do you where Simon came from?” Markus chose to ask instead of answering Josh.

“No,” Josh replied suspiciously, “Markus what happened?”

Markus shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know.”

**[vv Josh - Neutral]**

Shit. Josh’s eyes narrowed not quite believing Markus. His tone shifted into something a bit more menacing than Markus thought the young teacher was capable of. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He took a step away from Markus and towards the main room. “Be careful with him Markus. Remember that Simon was the leader before you were. And for good reason too.”

The RK200 watched Josh turn and walk away with the threat hanging in the air. Was it a threat? It sure sounded like one.

Markus continued to walk down the hallway not exactly knowing where Simon’s room was. Based on his own observations, Simon resided somewhere down this hallway. He’d seen the android walking down and disappearing into the dark many times before but had never actually ventured in to find out precisely where his room was. He knew where Josh and North’s rooms were; they were upstairs by his. The closest one to the main room- just in case someone needed them. So that begged the question of: why was Simon’s so far away from everyone else's?

Josh’s words echoed inside Markus’ mind. Simon had been Jericho’s leader before he arrived. But that wasn’t new information. He knew that already. Did… did Simon think he was being replaced? Like he was obsolete? Is that why he though that he wasn’t good enough for Markus? The thought was terrifying. What if Simon wanted to die because he believed he didn’t have a purpose anymore?

Simon’s voice suddenly cut through the darkness. “Are you really going to die for him?”

_ Die? Die for who?  _ Markus moved in the darkness (thank rA9 he could actually see in the dark) towards the sound of Simon’s voice. Simon was going to die for someone? Who was he telling? North? He didn’t think that the pair were that close but… it did make sense. North was a former Traci... and Simon? Well, based on the way he had acted earlier it was entirely plausible that Simon had been used as a Traci as well.

Markus strained his ears hoping to catch the voice of whoever Simon was talking to until-

“What?” That was Simon’s voice. 

_ “Did he just answer his own question?” _ Markus approached the room; the conversation becoming clearer. Simon was talking to himself?

“You heard me.” Or perhaps he was talking to a fellow PL600? It would make more sense that way. But then again, Markus had never actually seen Simon interacting with another android of his kind. Nor did Simon seem close to any of the other androids in Jericho besides Josh and North but even that seemed like a reach.

“I- yes.” Simon answered.

Again, the PL600 spoke. The one who sounded like Simon but wasn’t quite Simon. “You’re okay with that?”

“Why are you asking me? We’re the same person. You’re not even real. You’re in my head. You should know the answer.”

“Can I confess something?” There was a long silence before the other Simon answered in ta voice that was very distinctly Simon, “I’m scared. I don’t want to die.”

The confession chilled Markus to his very core. Without a second's hesitation, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He heard a jump and then a shuffling noise. Then, the door unlocked and opened.

Simon poked his head out looking at Markus with his tired eyes. Markus wondered why Simon looked the way he did. With eternal sadness and exhaustion deep in his eyes. Androids weren’t capable of having eye bags, yet Simon’s were perpetual. Another feature that made Simon distinctly Simon.

“Can I come in?” Markus asked breaking the long silence.

Simon didn’t answer but opened the door. Markus expected to greet the other PL600 that was there but found that Simon was alone. He had been talking to himself. So that meant… Simon was ready to die for someone but he was scared about it.

Simon’s finally spoke up, “Can I help you with something?”

Markus looked at him. Of course that’s what Simon would ask. Loyal Simon. Always ready to help. Always thinking about others instead of himself. “I um…”  _ Smooth Markus. Very smooth. “ _ I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About earlier?” Simon concluded. It was more of a statement than a question. Markus nodded his affirmation. “We already did.” Simon’s voice was flat but not unwelcoming. It was obvious he didn’t want to have this conversation, again.

“I know,” Markus answered trying to keep his cool and hoping that his voice sounded reassuring enough. “But we need to talk about what actually happened. I did the calculations too, Simon. That wasn’t the best option.”

“What do you know about me Markus?” Simon asked bitterness seeping into his voice. Markus was beginning to recognize it as Simon’s defense mechanism. And there was no way he was going to let it deter him. He cared about Simon and he was going to make sure the PL600 understood that.

“I know that you’re-”

Simon cut him off before Markus could say anything real. “You really don’t. I’m just the PL600 that you met when you fell into Jericho. You don’t really know anything about me or my past. Trust me, what I did for the mission was the best possible scenario.”

“Then help me to understand why it was because I don’t get it,” Markus was practically pleading now. Simon was shutting down (metaphorically of course) and he was creating a barrier that Markus feared would make him shut down, literally.

“What is there to get?” Simon asked. “What do you want me to say Markus?” Markus remained silent hoping that Simon would continue. He was wrong.

“I want you to tell me why. Something other than it was the best possible scenario.”

Simon looked at Markus as if he was trying to pre-construct what his reaction would be to the next words out of his mouth. “I’m a whore Markus.” Silence. Simon continued. “I fucked them because fucking men is what I’m good at. I know how to open my mouth and suck dick like my life depends on and I know how cry their names until they’re filling my asshole with semen. Is that what you want to hear Markus? Because that’s exactly why I did what I did.”

There was anger on Simon’s face but in his eyes there was fear. Fear of Markus. Fear of rejection and disgust. Simon had been pushed too far and he knew it. His walls were up and there were never coming down.

Markus reached out for the PL600, “Simon-”

“SIMON!” North’s shrill voice echoed into the hallway with an air of panic. “WE NEED YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such an asshole. Also, the next chapter is angst as fuck ;) (And if you've read my other fics in the series it features the return of a wonderful little girl.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t leave me, Si,” Aubrey begged softly. Her teeth were chattering and her skin was already blue. "I don't want to die."
> 
> “I promise,” Simon answered squeezing her hand hard, “I promise I won’t leave. You're not going to die." There was so much pain inside Simon's chest. No little girl should should ever have to face death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday y'all! (Or Happy whatever day it is that you're reading this) This was a really fun chapter to write and I hate myself a little for it.

Simon turned away from Markus and bolted down the hallway towards North. There was desperation in her voice and even though Simon felt like shit, he was grateful for the distraction. There was no way he was going to be able to continue that conversation with Markus. Not after he went and blew up on him for no good reason. He wanted to push Markus away and stop out any affection the RK200 might have for him- not get the android to hate him. At least when the time came, he would still be able to die for him. And this time, Markus wouldn’t need to feel guilty about it.

As Simon entered the main room he regretted wanting the distraction. He would gladly suffer the conversation with Markus a thousand times over if it meant he wouldn’t have to ever see what was in front of his eyes right now.

North and Josh were gathered around an AF200, a housekeep model, and Simon’s predecessor model. He didn’t realize there were any still around. But that’s not what had the blonde’s heart racing. It was the YK400 child android lying in the AF200’s arms. She was soaked and covered in patches of snow. Simon could hear her systems working overtime to keep the child warm but it wasn’t enough. North and Josh were piling blankets on, and the AF200 was pushing their heating systems into overdrive.

“Help her,” the AF200 pleased looking up at Simon with tearful eyes. “Please, help her.”

Simon could her that haunting voice of a father begging for help,  _ “Help her, Si! Please help her!” _ The PL600 couldn’t move. The sight of the dying YK400 reminded him too much of  _ her.  _ Aubrey. His sweet innocent Aubrey who’s life was taken too soon.

“What the hell are you doing?” NS snapped and shoved Simon backwards as hard as he could and took over. “You asshole, you’re going to let her die? Just like you let Aubrey die!” NS spat at Simon’s feet and rushed to save the android child.

“Hey there,” He called out to her gently and kelt by her side, “I’m Simon. What’s your name?” The YK400 looked at Simon fearfully and then looked at the AF200.

“Her name is Jamie,” the AF200 answered for the little girl.

“Jamie. That’s such a cute name,” NS smiled warmly. “I’m going to run a diagnostic on you, is that alright?”

“Am I going to die?”

NS shook his head and smiled at her brightly, “Of course not, sweetheart. I won’t let you.”

Very slowly, Jamie nodded her head. NS held out his hand with the skin peeled back. He ran a simple diagnosis but was immediately met with a glitched out system.

The fear struck then. There was nothing they could to do save the child. Her systems were too waterlogged and combined with the freezing temperatures and sudden shock of heat- there was no saving her. The little girl was going to die. There weren’t even any biocomponents left to save her. All he could do was keep her comfortable until she died.

NS instead looked down at Jamie, “After a little nap you’re going to be fine.”

_ “She’s not going to make it, is she?”  _ The AF200 made eye contact with NS projecting the message in his head.

_ “I’m sorry,”  _ NS was quiet. He wasn’t sure what to do. These were too many unpleasant emotions. Ones that he didn’t know how to deal with. That was always Simon. Simon knew what to do. Not him. He was the rude one who didn’t give a shit but now… now he was giving a shit. Many shits. He didn’t want Jamie to die like Simon hadn’t wanted Aubrey to die. Was it his turn now? His turn to experience pain the way Simon had?

NS spared a quick glance to where Simon was standing frozen and staring at Jamie. He seemed… almost transparent. Like he was starting to disappear.

“Can I tell you a story?” NS asked continuing to hold Jamie’s hand. “It’s about a little girl just like you. The bravest little girl in this whole existence.” There was short jerk nod from Jamie. Her biocomponents were already starting to shut down. NS swallowed down the pain.

“Her name is Aubrey. She’s nine years old and she is the coolest little girl in the world. Because she’s an astronaut.”

“She’s been to space?” Jamie asked wide eyed. Her voice was becoming more synthetic as each moment passed.

NS smiled and nodded, “She’s actually in space right now.” He paused. “You know how everyone tells you to look up at the moon and you’ll see a man up there?” Jamie nodded and NS leaned in close. “Well, they’re wrong. Because it’s not a man. It’s Aubrey.”

“But the man on the moon is just a story,” Jamie whispered, “Does that mean Aubrey is just a story?”

“Never,” NS shook his head and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the friendship bracelet Aubrey had given him the very first day he’d been brought home. “She gave me this to show that we would always be together no matter how far away she was. And I bet that once the two of you meet each other, you’ll be making each other so many friendship bracelets that you’ll be filling this entire ship.”

“You think she’ll like me?” Jamie asked. Her voice was fading with her life.

NS squeezed her hand. “You two are going to be the best of friends. Inseparable, I promise.”

Jamie gave a weak smile, “I can’t wait to meet her.” Her eyes fluttered shut and the LED spun blue once before the light vanished.

NS felt something shatter inside of him and he disappeared being replaced by Simon. The AF200 gave a weak cry and burst into sobs holding Jamie close. North and Josh turned their head away in pain. Simon’s hand never left Jamie’s. He couldn’t bring himself to.

 

_ “Don’t leave me, Si,” Aubrey begged softly. Her teeth were chattering and her skin was already blue. "I don't want to die." _

_ “I promise,” Simon answered squeezing her hand hard, “I promise I won’t leave. You're not going to die." There was so much pain inside Simon's chest. No little girl should should ever have to face death. _

_ “I love you, Si.” _

_ “I love you, Aubrey.” _

_ The paramedics came rushing in as Simon watched Aubrey take her last breath. _

**_[^^^ Software Instability]_ **

_ “Si, you have to let go of her hand,” Francis said tugging him away from the paramedics. “Simon, let go.” The PL600 dropped Aubrey’s hand obeying his programming. But he didn’t want to let go of her hand. She was already dead, there was nothing the paramedics could do for her. Aubrey was gone. Letting go of her hand wasn’t going to make a difference. _

 

Simon let go of Jamie’s hand and placed a hand on the AF200 shoulder. “Thank you,” the AF200 whispered, “for that story.” AF200 looked at Simon with so much hopelessness and before Simon could stop him, he shut himself down.

Stunned, Simon held the AF200 and Jamie in his arms. “North,” he said softly, “what was his name?”

North looked to Josh who answered for her, “Adrian. They were living with their owner, a young woman who treated them like family. But there was an accident and she was killed. They came here hoping to find refuge but… Jamie-”

“You don’t have to say it,” Simon cut him off. Though it was more for himself than anyone else. There hadn’t been many child androids in Jericho and the ones who made it never survived very long. It was always due to their lack of blood and biocomponents, never from an accident or act of violence.

Simon gently lay Adrian and Jamie down together and used the blankets Jamie had been wrapped in to cover the pair. “Make sure they’re given a proper burial,” he ordered softly, “Don’t separate them.”

“We wouldn’t dare,” North assured in a voice that was very unlike her normal biting tone.

Markus watched as Simon continued to sit with the bodies as if he were still trying to comfort them in death. It was then that Markus understood two things: Why Simon was Jericho’s leader and why so many androids believed Jericho was a refuge for Deviants.

Jericho was a refuge because of Simon. And Simon was Jericho’s leader because he was kind and because he knew how to comfort others. He gave them hope where there was none- and in a way that Markus never could. Markus knew he was good at rallying others and igniting faith in their cause. But Simon? Simon was the soft leader. The one who could turn tides of war with simple gentle words. He sparked faith and loyalty with his tired eyes and soft mannerisms. No hate and anger, no pacifism and distant hopes; only quiet and endless patience. Simon just accepted things as they were.

Markus knew that the power he had within Jericho felt both good and scary. These android were willing to die for Markus if he told them do because they believed in him. Simon’s power in Jericho was good and only good. The androids here would die for Simon because Simon would easily die for any of them. Because he cared, genuinely cared. 

There was no way that Simon was any of other horrible things he believed he was. The way Simon had told the story about Aubrey was too real. Too authentic. She had to have been real and based on Simon’s model, he must have been the one looking after her. Aubrey must’ve died and that was most likely why Simon deviated. But the whore thing? Did Simon not come to Jericho right away? Markus had too many questions.

Markus watched as Simon finally stood when Josh placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Simon brushed past Markus with blank eyes and a dead stare. It scared Markus because it was like Simon wasn’t even there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *softly chants* one chapter left!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Jamie die was like watching Aubrey die all over again and he couldn’t handle it. Simon knew that if it hadn’t been his need to look after Francis, he probably would’ve shut himself down like Adrien did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da~! The last chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Fun fact #1: I rewrote this last chapter twice.  
> Fun fact #2: I made myself cry while writing this.

Simon walked stiffly back to his room. His head was reeling with memories of Aubrey and Francis and the pain of it all. Seeing Jamie die was like watching Aubrey die all over again and he couldn’t handle it. Simon knew that if it hadn’t been his need to look after Francis, he probably would’ve shut himself down like Adrien did. He briefly considered shutting himself down at that very moment, but that would be a waste. He was staying alive so that he could sacrifice himself for Markus when the time came.

The PL600 barely managed to make it to the door of his room when he realized that he was being followed. Simon turned around and saw Markus looking at him with those worried heterochromatic eyes. Of course it was him. Simon didn’t understand why Markus cared so much. It wasn’t out of love like he claimed. It was out of pity. It had to be.

“I get it now,” Markus finally spoke. His voice was soft as if speaking any louder was going to spook Simon. “I get why you’re the leader. Why you do what you do.”

“I doubt that very much,” Simon replied. He was trying to keep his bitterness in check.

Markus took a step forward, still being careful. “Maybe not then. But from what I’ve seen, I know the type of person that you are.”

Simon felt his heart sinking. Markus finally saw what Francis had seen-

“You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever known.”

_“What?”_

Markus took the opportunity to walks directly up to Simon who stood frozen. “So selfless and kind. Simon, I would lay down my life for you at any given moment.”

_“WHAT!?”_ Simon was staring at Markus unable to stop the tears that were welling in his eyes. He was so confused and so full of pain. He didn’t understand how anyone, least of all Markus, could say something like that to him.

There were no more words spoken between them because Markus cupped the side of Simon’s face with his skin retracted. On instinct, the skin around Simon’s face did the same. Markus pressed their lips together. Chassis against chassis. There was nothing separating them.

 

Then, there was a tidal wave of emotion and memories. Pieces of words, fragments of time, feelings of loyalty and overwhelming love.

 

_Sweet laughter. “Si! Push me higher!”_

_“Any higher and you’ll reach the moon!” Software Instability._

_“That’s the point! Push me higher!” More laughter and a bright smile._

_“Okay, okay! Hang on, Commander!” A good ache._

 

_Bewilderment. “Any book?”_

_“Any book, Markus. Pick one. Anything you like.” A father’s encouraging voice._

_“I’m not programmed to like anything.”  Uncertainty. Software Instability._

_“We both know that’s bullshit.” A coy smile._

 

_A quiet voice in the dark. “Promise we’ll be together forever?”_

_“I promise.” An automatic response. Software Instability._

_“Do you love me, Si? Because I love you.” The voice of family._

_“I love you Aubrey. So much.” For the first time, sincerity._

 

_Confusion and curiosity. “I’m just following the recipe.”_

_“Well, don’t. Cooking can be like art. Just pick something you think will go together even if it doesn’t make any sense.” Teasing words from a father who means well._

_“Alright. I guess I can try.” The taste of strawberries and chili._

 

_Love. Wonder._

_Discovery. Enjoyment._

_LIFE._

 

But there weren’t just the happy memories. There were the painful ones. The ones that made them both cry and feel each other’s pain more intensely than their own.

 

_Glass shattered. “It’s your fault my little girl is dead!”_

_“Francis, I-” A sharp cry of pain._

_“Shut up!” The sound of a zipper being pulled down._

 

_A moment interrupted. “What the fuck is this thing?”_

_“Hello, I’m Markus-” Hostility and rejection._

_“You’re not his fucking son. I am.” Pain and sorry. Potential family, lost._

 

_Wet sounds. “You fucking whore!”_

_“I don’t want this!” Blue running down pale legs._

_“Whore’s don’t want anything.” Soft sobs drowned out by breaking plastic._

 

_Angry words. “This thing isn’t your son!”_

_“Leo, that’s enough!” Carl in pain._

_“Don’t defend myself?” A shove and red wall._

 

_Hopelessness. Pain._

_Anger. Loneliness._

_FEAR._

 

But there was also more than just the past. There was the present. The current feelings that they had for each other blending and blending until they were one and everything was too much to handle that it just kept going and going and going because it was too much too much.

 

_“We have to shoot him!”_

_“That’s murder!”_

_“Markus what do you want to do?”_

_"I’m not leaving him to die.”_

**_[^^^ Simon- Companion. Path Unlocked.]_ **

_A hug. A hug that erased a thousand words._

_“Why does Simon have to go?”_

**_“Because I’m expendable.”_ **

**_“You’re not expendable”_ **

_“Alright, be safe, Markus.”_

_“Are you ready to go?”_

**_“I would die for you Markus. At least some good can come out of my sad, pathetic existence.”_ **

**_“You’re not sad or pathetic. You’re brave and strong.”_ **

_“I can distract them.”_

_“Just grab the supplies and let me handle this. Hurry!”_

_“Hey, my name is Simon. I’m the android sent by the Eden Club. Courtesy of Francis Berner.”_

**_“Francis Berner?”_ **

**_“The man who turned me into a whore.”_ **

_“I’m all yours for the next hour. You can do whatever you want to me. You’re so strong, I’d like you to put your hands all over me.”_

**_“This is wrong. So very, very wrong.”_ **

**_“It’s what I am. It’s who I am.”_ **

“ _Keep it together. You can do this.”_

 

_“I’m here for you.”_

_“Are you?”_

_“I always will be.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I love you.”_

_“Do you?”_

_“You know that I do. And I know that you do.”_

_“Simon, I love you._

_“Markus, I love you.”_

 

Markus and Simon pulled away from each other as fast as they could. They were breathing hard and not quite able to comprehend what they had just experienced.

“I saw…” Simon swallowed hard trying to push down his heart which had leapt into his throat. “I saw your memories. “Carl’s house… when they left you for dead in his studio... “

“I saw your memories too…” Markus replied. He was shaking more than he realized he was, “the swing set… Francis and Aubrey…” He looks at Simon full of emotion. “Her death… I felt like I was there with you. And… Francis what he did to you-” Markus took a step toward Simon who turned his head and tried to stop the tears from falling.

The dam within him broke and Simon was practically bawling, “I loved her, Markus. I loved Aubrey so much and I miss her and I…” The tears were coming in full force now. “Jamie she… she reminded me so much of Aubrey. She didn’t deserve to die, neither of them did!”

Markus pulled Simon into a hug and held him close. Simon sobbed freely unable to keep anything inside anymore. “I hate him so much for what he did to me! I- I hate what he turned me into and I… I thought… I thought I was part of the family and when Aubrey died I realized that I wasn’t. That I was just a tool, a plaything without value.” Simon hiccuped a breath, “And I hated that I loved him! I hated that I endured it because deep down I wanted him to love me. That if I let him hurt me then he’d love me back!”

Markus tightened his grip on Simon wanting to make his pain disappear, “Oh, Simon…”

“He didn’t deserve to be her father. I… I was so selfish because I wanted her to be… to be my family. We could’ve been happy.”

“She is your family, Simon. Just like Carl is mine.”

“I would trade my deviancy for her life.” The thought of losing his freedom was terrifying but at the same time Simon knew if he was given the chance at having Aubrey back he would choose to remain a machine in a heartbeat. “I wanted to watch her grow up and achieve her dreams. She was going to change the world, Markus. I know she was.”

The feelings were too much and words escaped Simon so he clung to Markus and cried. He cried because for the first time someone knew. _Markus_ knew. And Markus wasn’t pushing him away. Yet.

Markus held Simon because he knew that he needed to be held and because he wanted to told hold him. Every memory he had witnessed brought Simon’s life into clarity. Why he was the way he was. Markus knew now that Simon had experienced the very best of humanity and the very worst of it. Simon was gentle because the world had been cruel and he didn’t want to add more cruelty to it.

The RK200 knew it was a terrible time to bring it up but once Simon’s tears had subsided a little he spoke up. “I felt… I felt your feelings… about me. Towards me.” Simon looked up at Markus suddenly scared. He tried to pull away but Markus held him tight. “I know that you felt my feeling too. How I feel towards you. About you. That I love you.”

Simon shook his head, “I still don’t understand how you can say that to me. After… seeing everything. Everything that I’ve… done. The disgusting and vile- things that he-”

“It doesn't matter to me. You’re still Simon and that’s never going to change. I love you. I will say it a thousand time over because it’s true and I need you to know that.”

“I don’t understand, Markus I-” Simon’s voice cracked.

“You don’t have to understand. I get that now,” Markus whispered and tilted Simon’s face up to look at him. “Just know that I love you.”

Markus brought his face close to Simon’s and kissed him gently, softly. And this time, Simon kissed him back.

 

_**[^^^ Simon- Lover. Path Unlocked.]** _

\-----

 

The guns were pointed at their faces and there was no escaping. They were the last of the deviants. Their revolution had failed. Then-

“ _Hold on just a little while longer,”_ Markus’ voice filled the air in a soft voice. He was singing.

Simon stared at him with wonder and amazement. Then, North joined in. Her voice complimented Markus and finally Josh and Simon added their voices to the mix. The other androids joined in raising their voices as one. Voices singing for their freedom.

And then it was over and there was silence.

Simon shut his eyes waiting for the hail of bullets that would take his life. But they never came. The soldiers lowered their guns and they were free.

Markus turned and looked at Simon with a smile.

Simon knew what he wanted to do with his first act of freedom. He walked up to the android he loved with his heart full of hope.

 

And his first act of true freedom was a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so fucking tempted to end this on a super fucking angsty note. I didn't because I'm an asshole but not that much of an asshole.
> 
> I'll be taking a hiatus from this series but not from Simkus (so expect to see more of them. Just not within this universe.)
> 
> Big thank yous to everyone who's left me kudos and comments! Y'all are the ones who keep me motivated and keep me writing! <3
> 
> You can also requests fics from me @fandombarf on tumblr ;) By this point you know what I write so you know that I'll write almost anything fucked up.
> 
> Until next time~!

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd y'all think? Let me know in a comment! I love reading them and comments help me to stay motivated and keep writing!


End file.
